Avengers: Korvac's Reign
Avengers: Korvac's Reign is a story documenting the Avengers' efforts against the powerful Korvac, whose powers allow him to transmute matter and warp reality on an extent never seen before in previous enemies that the Avengers have encountered. Graced with the ability to increase his powers with the power stone to an incalculably large extent, Korvac poses as a huge threat to the Avengers, giving them something to worry about with his amazing and superb superpower abilities. Background After stealing and attaining the power stone from Adam Warlock, Korvac reigned dominant across several hundred galaxies with the extent of his cosmic powers. He came into the territory of Earth and killed several citizens with his power, attracting the attention of Avengers, leading to an eventual showdown with the team with the extent of his cosmic powers. The public is outraged by this discovery as the world's state of safety is questioned by several news outlets including the Daily Bugle. Story Arrival of Korvac The roleplay starts with Korvac promptly arriving to Earth via flight, flying down to the location of Manhattan with his amazing cosmic powers as he begins killing large amounts of citizens with his cosmic powers, telekinetically imploding them with the power of their mind as their corpses are spread across the curb of Manhattan with the power of Korvac. News outlets spread the information and the Avengers are informed of Korvac's arrival to Earth and quickly suit up to deal with the powerful cosmic entity before being appointed to battle the powerful Korvac as a car is tossed through the window of the Avengers tower. Avengers vs. Korvac Shortly after such, the Avengers, fully suit up, proceed to fight the powerful Korvac as he proclaims his might is greater than that of the Avengers, using his cosmic powers to confound them and move circles around them with his super speed at a rate that none of the Avengers can keep up with. He uses his powers and abilities to create clones to occupy each of the Avengers and uses his superpowers to launch them back. Hulk enters a blind rage, hitting Korvac numerous times as the cosmic being is unable to find a way around Hulk and submissively goes flying through a wall, overwhelmed by the green beast as he is then ambushed by an optic beam blast by Vision and an energy powered blast by Ms. Marvel as well as a repulsor beam attack by Iron Man. The attacks scorch the body of Korvac as he unleashes the full extent of his cosmic might, ripping out a section of Bruce Banner's mind that controls the Hulk by phasing through him and reverting Bruce Banner to his regular state as he is nearly killed from the attack, mentally inhibited in many ways from Korvac's offense. Korvac bursts through the window after being sent through the window by Quicksilver as Pietro Maximoff sends him hurtling through said window with a punch. The Avengers take the fight outside of the Avengers base as they rampage Korvac with several attacks, continuing to damage the cosmic being before each of them are brutally overwhelmed by the being, hit with a surge of cosmic energy that sends them back as Korvac takes an opportunity to flee with the power stone, his power rapidly increasing with the assistance of the power stone and the Power Cosmic as he takes off into the cosmos to far away distant lands, leaving his fate undecided with the Avengers. Uatu the Watcher's Reveal After Korvac's absence is confirmed by the Avengers and Tony looks up into the sky to see that Korvac has finally left Earth through attaining flight, Uatu the Watcher appears and gives hints to the warriors to allow them to gain insight into a plan that may allow them to defeat the versatile and powerful Korvac. Uatu identifies himself under the name of 'Uatu the Watcher' and explains that he is a member of the Watcher council; a powerful team of unique beings that watch the everyday spectacles of the universe occur before their eyes in many facets and stages of the universe. He states that Korvac is overconfident to the Avengers and that his overconfidence and pride in the power stone will inevitably lead to his downfall if the Avengers play by the book and use their coordination to take the power stone away from him before he can channel the full extent of his phenomenal cosmic powers into the stone to cause ruthless destruction to the galaxies in the universe. Then, he tells them that despite his interference being strictly forbidden, he bides the heroes to interfere and save their planet from the grasp of the ruthless Korvac and promptly leaves, disappearing from sight as Uatu the Watcher masks himself in an invisible presence, leaving the heroes to decide what they'll do next. = Aftermath Korvac distinctly hovers in front of Earth right outside of its atmosphere, leaving the planet as he preys on other planets to destroy ruthlessly with his cosmic powers. Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Avengers Stories Category:Korvac Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Quicksilver Stories Category:Vision Stories Category:Carol Danvers Stories Category:Uatu Stories